


Is it hot in here?

by KIRA12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRA12/pseuds/KIRA12
Summary: Just a story of Victor being thirsty af after meeting yuuri for the first time.Will he survive yuuri's eros or accept sweet death?





	Is it hot in here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!!! Kira this side. This is my first work in this fandom so please be kind.  
> 

To be honest Victor's life has always been boring, nothing excited him. He was at the top of his class, good looking, not to say so himself .

And nothing just posed as much of a challenge to him.

He was in a rut in his love life too. Not that he minded. He liked being alone with his thoughts, what he hated was being lonely.

Till date chris had set him up with many people but no one has ever, sort of 'clicked'.   
Call him a romantic but Victor was just waiting for the 'right one'. 

Everyone either wanted him for his money or for his reputation. It was getting irritating to say the least.

 

Yakov suddenly enters and the class quiets down. Chris throws a wink his way " I think today is gonna be quite exciting"

I raise my eyebrows at him "exciting?"

"Eyes in the front" says chris slyly.

Who knows what's up with him today.

 

Just then yakov announces " There is going to be a new student in our class starting today. 

He has transfered here from japan . His name is Yuuri katsuki."yakov says with his usual scowl.

A tsk can be heard in the distance," what's with the name?" says yurio under his breath.

"Come in katsuki." 

The door slides open and Victor's breath gets caught in his throat.  
An angel has descended earth. Or maybe Victor has grown wings and flown to heaven.

Wait that doesnt sound right ; Victor definitely isnt a 'heaven' person.He rubs his eyes and looks again. 

It's the transfer student.

' Yuuri' if he remembers correctly; in a full black uniform with yellow buttons, presumably from his previous school.

Drawing attention to his 'thicc' thighs *calm down Victor* and muscular shoulders.  
He must play some kind of sport.  
And Victor can't even begin describing his face.

He had the most beautiful brown dough eyes * he was getting lost in them* with well paired blue rimmed glasses.  
And, oh, his lips *uhm *   
I mean his soft fluffy hair falling just above his eyes made him look like a fallen angel.

Wait! Was HE really crushing on someone he just saw?  
"Introduce yourself Yuuri" said Yakov, snapping his attention back.  
"My name is Yuuri katsuki, please take care of me from now on "   
Oh that voice * god bless *

Then he goes into a deep bow, and coming back up his eyes meet Victor's...  
And he blushes.

Fuck.oh.Fuck

Victor.exe has stopped working.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the great victor nikiforov.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please give kudos and comments.❤❤


End file.
